El Reptil y el Melocotón
by SaAdikDolL
Summary: Un relató breve sobre el shinobi y la concubina que lo cautivó.


Abrió sus ojos. Unos segundos le tomó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación; pero, no fue difícil, las cortinas de tela barata dejaban que la luz de la luna se filtrara lo suficiente para crear sombras en todos los objetos del cuarto, incluso dibujar sus matices negros sobre ellos.

Tenía insomnio. Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el pequeño lugar donde se encontraba, pero no tenía mucho que ofrecer a sus ojos: una mesita de noche, un espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado como cuadro en la pared, una silla y la cama sobre la que yacía. Aquel cuarto de muros gastados, manchados de amarillo por la humedad, siempre le daba un aire alienado. Un lugar sin señas personales, como si nadie lo habitase.

Después de un rato, al comprender que su insomnio no desaparecería, intentó estirarse y sacar la pereza de su cuerpo. Al impulsarse hacia atrás, su espalda chocó con un calor ajeno, que solo se revolvió entre las sábanas, sin salir de sus sueños.

Él se sentó con cuidado de no mover mucho la cama, admirando el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado. Sus ojos acariciaron con lentitud la silueta esbelta, de cintura estrecha y caderas amplias, que apenas eran cubiertas por la delgada ropa de cama; su espalda desnuda, con una hendidura que creaba una línea negra dentro del juego de sombras de su cuerpo. Su piel, tan blanca como el marfil, creaba una sensación casi caricaturesca, como si esa línea dibujada en la noche, fuera un camino trazado deliberadamente, como si esa línea marcara el camino que sus manos debieran seguir.

Y así lo hizo, comenzando en el centro, entre sus omóplatos y bajando suavemente la yema de sus dedos, hasta llegar a la marcada curva de sus glúteos, removiendo poco a poco la sábana raída que cubría aquella visión suculenta de la voluptuosidad de sus muslos.

Ante el tacto, la mujer giró su cuerpo, aun perdida en la inconsciencia Su espalda descansó sobre el mullido colchón, dejando uno de sus brazos con placidez al costado, el otro sobre su vientre. Aun cuando el gesto brotaba de la inocencia del pernoctar, su pudor se volvía nulo ante tal pose.

Sus pequeños senos, redondos y firmes, quedaban por completo descubiertos, sus pezones rosados, erectos ante el crudo clima frió de la noche. El abdomen no era totalmente plano, pero el casi imperceptible bulto de su vientre, no era notorio hasta que lo tocabas. Su pubis, oscuro ante la sombra de sus carnosa entrepierna, lo clamaba como un agujero negro, una fuerza gravitacional que lo arrastraba inexorable hacia sus más profundos confines.

Sin detenerse a pensar, comenzó a acariciar aquel cálido cuerpo, desde las piernas hasta el cuello. La piel se erizaba al toque, pero ella permanecía inconsciente. Probó con sus labios uno de esos botones rosas que coronaban uno de sus pechos, perfectamente creados al tamaño de su agarre. Lamió y succionó con deleite, dejándose atrapar ante un deseo que comenzaba a crecer en él.

Sin apartar su rostro de la tersa piel, su mano viajó de nuevo, reptante por sus muslos, como un reptil astuto, hasta encontrar el cálido fruto que despertaba su apetito.

Primero acarició la parte externa, la carnosa cascara de aquella fruta suave. Retiró la mano y se humedeció los dedos en la boca, saboreando el preámbulo del festín que se aproximaba.

Sus dedos volvieron a frotar, ahora abriéndose paso bajo la superficie carnosa, hasta encontrar el diminuto botón de encendido. Lo acarició con suavidad, como si se tratase del objeto más frágil en la tierra, de arriba hacia abajo, de forma circular. Sintió la humedad que se formaba más adentro y el palpitar de la trémula carne que despertaba.

Ella soltó un gemido suave y abrió sus piernas para darle más libertad de movimiento a su mano. La bella durmiente había despertado, y sus níveos antebrazos retiraron el cabello rosado que le cubría el rostro, mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con deseo, y sus carnosos labios, tan rosados como sus mejillas acaloradas, estaban entreabiertos y húmedos, mojados de vez en vez por su lengua deseosa de él, hinchándose por las mordidas que se daba para contener nuevos gemidos.

Pero que se controlara era algo que no soportaba y olvidando su delicadeza inicial, introdujo en un movimiento rápido uno de sus dedos, hasta sentir su calor interno. Ella lanzó un gritillo suave y ronroneó de placer ante el movimiento que sentía. Él introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a estimularla de manera acompasada, sin dejar de admirar su rostro, perdido en placer. Ella, nunca pasiva a pesar de la ingenuidad de su apariencia, comenzó a frotar la blanca perla que él en un principio acariciara, retorciendo su cuerpo ante la deliciosa fricción que la enardecía.

Al verla, sintió su erección acrecentarse, la dureza chocando contra ella, ansioso ante la espera de poder hundirse en esa carne hirviente y mojada.

El pudor quedó en el olvido, y ella soltaba un gemido ronco que golpeaba las paredes con estruendo. Un estremecimiento arremetió su cuerpo y las manos de ambos pararon. Su respiración era agitada y su frente blanca se perlaba de sudor. Lo miró con una fiereza que a él le fascinaba y sin parpadear, lo tomó de los hombros y con la fuerza imponente de la que gozaba, estrelló su espalda contra la cama. Él solo estiró su cuello y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en la almohada, un gruñido gutural brotando de su pecho al sentir la húmeda lengua dejando su rastro sin rodeos por todo su miembro. La garganta ardiente acarició la punta y él la tomó del cabello, soltando gruñidos, excitándose más al verla ahí, devorándolo con avidez, insaciable, como si deseara alimentarse de él hasta probar cada trozo de su cuerpo.

Acarició su cabellera rosa y la tomó del mentón, mirando a esos ojos tan seductores que lo atravesaban con su filo feroz. Ella lo apartó y ascendió por su cuerpo, besándole la entrepierna, la cadera, los músculos ejercitados del abdomen, el pecho, el cuello, la quijada fuerte y marcada, las orejas, la frente.

Él besó su vientre, sus senos, sus hombros, cuello, mejillas, orejas, nariz, acarició sus muslos y glúteos alzados al aire. Y sin más, la asió de la ceñida cintura y la penetró con fuerza, ella sobre él, moviéndose con una rapidez demencial que lo desquiciaba. La chica le clavaba las uñas en el pecho rasgando su piel, lo cual lo encendía más. Él se sentó para estrecharla más, mordisqueaba sus senos, su abdomen, la agarraba con fuerza, provocándole moretones en forma de sus dedos. Ella le jalaba el pelo, le desgarraba la espalda y se apretaba a él, intentando ayudarle a alcanzar una profundidad dentro de ella que era imposible.

Sentía todo en su interior, a su parecer podía partirla en dos por la fuerza de las envestidas, pero se quería ir con más energía. La tiró de espaldas a la cama y comenzó a darle estocadas más vigorosas. Ella gemía, gritaba con lujuria y él también lo hacía, su respiración tan agitada que temía que sus pulmones explotaran en cualquier momento.

Ahí se encontraban, piel con piel, cuerpo a cuerpo, ombligo con ombligo, se volvían uno solo: lo perfecto, lo etéreo, cóncavo y convexo en un intercambió de ambrosía lleno de rudeza, crudo, delicioso.

Finalmente, en el frenesí acalorado, él tocó el punto justo y sintió la frágil figura vibrar bajo su persona, manos finas aferrándose a su cuello, un gemido delicioso exhalándose en su oído. Y aun así él continuó, con más fuerza, la vitalidad brotando de confines recónditos para los que solo ella tenía llave. Tras unos sollozos más salvajes, ella tuvo un orgasmo y el finalmente se entregó a su propio clímax, satisfecho ante sus proezas.

Descansó en el suave vientre de ella, exhausto, mientras las níveas manos le acariciaban los mechones platinados de cabellera ente sus dedos. Era en esos momentos en que su torso se encontraba rodeado entre las recias piernas lechosas de la joven, que dudaba de la realidad de todo.

Aun pensaba en los meses transcurridos, en la primera misión que afrontó por su cuenta, en la pérdida de su compañero, en su deseo de escape y la primera vez que logró consuelo en aquel lugar.

Un burdel era el último sitió donde pensó esconderse en algún momento, pero Kisame le había hablado del sitio: de los deleites que ofrecía al olvido y la gran estimulante que las _oiran_ ofrecían al intelecto y al cuerpo. Ya de niño había escuchado de las legendarias cortesanas, tan bellas como deidades, instruidas como _geishas_ agregándoles el don de ser adiestradas en las artes carnales.

Como shinobi renegado, fue recibido con alcurnia y complacencia, pues estos eran tan respetados como temidos, casi tanto como los feudales, en aquellos sitios de placer. Las cortesanas fueron tras él, una por una, intentando ser la elegida por el nuevo cliente, que resultaba más joven y atractivo que la mayoría de los visitantes habituales.

Y aunque sin duda todas aquellas jóvenes eran tan hermosas como se rumoreaba, ninguna le despertaba el más mínimo interés. No fue hasta que sus ojos amatistas se detuvieron en unos brillantes orbes verdes, cuando su aliento se atoró en su garganta.

Ella estaba sentada sobre unos cojines enormes de seda azul, fumando con elegancia de su _kiseru_ negro con incrustaciones de jade en los extremos. Sus hombros blanquecinos estaban descubiertos por el enorme escote caído de su _kimono_ rojo. El deleitable escote de sus pechos se asomaba lo suficiente para hacerle desear más. El peinado recogido dejaba ver su largo cuello estilizado, pero unos mechones rebeldes caían por su rostro, dándole un aire desinteresado a toda su imagen pulcra.

Sin prestar atención a lo que le decían las otras_ oiran_, se soltó de su agarre y trasladó su cuerpo hasta la presencia de la concubina de cabello rosa. Ella lo saludo una elegancia que a él le pareció casi mecánica. Le preguntó su nombre pero él prefirió no dárselo, a lo que ella rio suavemente. Sin embargo, para el shinobi, aquella reacción le parecía desapegada a la joven; A decir verdad, toda ella le daba la impresión de estar ausente en espíritu, perdida en alguna realidad lejana a su entorno.

"De acuerdo, Tokage-san."

Él la observó perplejo ante el sobrenombre, pero en lugar de ofenderse, preguntó la razón de tal elección.

"En una ocasión, fui mordida por una lagarto que gozaba de unos ojos violetas tan lascivos como los suyos. Mi cicatriz arde como brasas solo de verle observándome con tal intensidad, Tokage-san."

Esto lo relató con su voz pasiva, mientras le mostraba las marcas purpureas de mordida que resaltaban en su muñeca nívea. Para su sorpresa se descubrió sonriendo complacido, como si aquello lo hubiera provocado él mismo. Entonces le pidió su nombre, pero ella con una sonrisa vaga le informó que solo les obsequiaba tal respuesta a las personas cuyos nombres conocía. Le dijo que podía llamarla Cerezo si así lo deseaba, pues muchos otros que intentaban no volverse íntimos a ella la llamaban de esa manera.

Pero a él aquello le parecía erróneo. Su piel tersa y sonrosada le recordaba más a la suavidad de un melocotón que a un árbol tan común como el cerezo. Así que decidió llamarla como la fruta.

"Momo-san".

Tras escucharlo, alejó la boquilla de su boca y exhalo el humo dulzón del opio, sonriéndole con más complacencia de la que había mostrado hasta el momento.

Toda la noche conversó con ella, encontrándose deleitado ante la intelectualidad de la joven, su voz recitando suavemente en temas que le interesaban: hablaba de libros y poesía, de ciencia y política; pero sobretodo, sabia del mundo de los ninjas: de las técnicas, de las armas, de las leyendas y realidades. Hablaba de esto como si verdaderamente fuera parte de aquel mundo legendario en el que él se desenvolvía.

Y así cada noche regresaba a verla, sumergiéndose en su conversación, dejándose acariciar por la dulce voz de la concubina, conteniéndose de tocarla para no romper el espejismo al que lo transportaba cuando ella viajaba fuera de su realidad. Y a ella parecía no inmutarle su rudeza, su falta de encanto ni sus maneras y lenguaje vulgar, al contrario, daba la impresión de sentirse cómoda ante un personaje tan burdo como él.

En más de una ocasión escuchó el murmurar de arpía de las otras _oiran_ acerca de aquella extraña relación. Decían que era imposible que él lagarto no mordiera la fruta fresca que se le ponía enfrente si era realmente viril. Rumores que ponían en juego su hombría comenzaron a brotar de las bocas envidiosas de las prostitutas y otros chismes sobre la "tan sobrevaluada seducción" de la que, en ese momento, era la _Tayū_ favorita de la casa.

El ninja hacía caso omiso de estos comentarios y siguió visitándola cada noche, ansiando desde su partida el próximo encuentro. Era algo en sus ojos melancólicos lo que lo prendaba más a aquel ser de belleza irreal. Pero aun no se encontraba perdido en ellos, no hasta aquella noche de otoño, cuando le relató finalmente la verdad de su pasado.

Tres años tenía viviendo en aquel burdel que ahora era su hogar. Una Kunoichi que había dejado todo por un shinobi renegado que se negaba a volver a su aldea. Tras él ella fue, aceptada en su lecho y entregándose a su servicio como su compañera en las artes ninjas y en su sentimientos. Pero ella era ingenua y no comprendía la realidad de todo.

Una herramienta más por sus habilidades médicas, eso era todo lo que significaba para él. Y en la búsqueda de venganza y ambición encontró la muerte a manos de los que antes eran sus camaradas en la aldea que lo desterró.

Y así ella huyó, asediada por el dolor, sin un hogar al que regresar, vagando sola por el mundo durante un año, hasta encontrar aquel sitio olvidado de Dios.

Ella le dio muerte a la Kunoichi de Konoha, para convertirse en una dadora de placer a los hombres que la buscaran. La crudeza del mundo le vino de golpe en ese burdel, empezando en lo más bajo, con los hombres más pobres y mutilados, soportando las arcadas que la invadían al sentirlos dentro de ella, retorciéndose en sus intimidad con un desenfreno bestial.

Pero su talento era que ya no le importaba nada. Las lágrimas se le habían agotado mucho antes de su llegada a ahí, se entregó completamente a las instrucciones de su "madre" en la casa de placer. De esta forma subió de rango, poco a poco, ante las miradas ponzoñosas de sus "hermanas", hasta llegar al lugar del que gozaba, con un _daimyō_ poderoso del país del Fuego. Y ante cada peldaño que ascendía, un pedazo de ella era enterrado en los confines del pasado. Entre el opio y la nostalgia se envolvía más en las sombras de sus fantasías, lejos de aquel cruel plano en el que solo su cuerpo residía.

Fue tras esas palabras que el shinobi sucumbió irrevocablemente ante la joven. Ahora pertenecía a él, y sin desearlo, se encontró víctima de la seductora figura que tenía enfrente, la que le provocaba los deseos más puros que jamás había sentido por nadie.

La besó. Contra toda probabilidad, ella respondió su roce. Y aquel no fue un intercambio vació de concubina a cliente, sino que fue un gesto de calidez, de aceptación a un hecho que los metía en dilemas que estaban dispuestos a afrontar.

Y tras esa noche él abandonó Akatsuki.

La _oiran_ de cabello rosado escapó a su lado, por segunda ocasión siguiendo a un ninja renegado que había cortado todos sus lazos con el mundo civilizado al que tanto esfuerzo a ella le había costado "regresar". Pero esta vez era diferente, ahora sentía que se encontraba al lado de alguien, y no persiguiendo su rastro.

Así, finalmente escondidos bajo el manto de la noche y la flora del bosque, el reptil mordió el dulce fruto, saboreando el dulce néctar que durante meses había estado anticipando. Definitivamente era el majar más exquisito que probó en toda su existencia.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en aquel cuarto de hostal en el que habitaban desde hacía dos meses, el promedio de tiempo que duraban en cada escondite nuevo. Esa era la última noche en aquel sitio, pues debían seguir andando, huyendo de los que aun los perseguían. Pero ya eran pocos los que continuaban con la ardua búsqueda, sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo para finalmente ser libres.

Y ahí, descansando sobre la tersa piel desnuda, él hombre oyó la dulce voz que a su lado se había vuelto más cálido al pasar del tiempo.

"Sakura"

Él sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco, alzó su cuerpo hasta que su mirada quedó alineada con sus profundos ojos verdes, una sonrisa se asomaba en sus voluptuosos labios rosas.

Él, entre incredulidad y deleite, repitió el nombre, sopesando las notas dulces que retumbaban en su pecho al pronunciarlo. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro ante la satisfacción que lo embargaba.

"Hidan" Respondió él.

Y ella hizo lo mismo, repitiendo aquel juego de silabas, saboreándolo como miel en su paladar.

Se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento, y así como estaban, con sus cuerpos acariciados por la brisa gélida del invierno cayeron en sueños. No sintieron frió, pues no existía lugar más cálido en el mundo, que entre los brazos del otro.

* * *

Una historia que me llegó a la mente durante el lapsus de falta de atención en una clase.

Aun me da gracia pensar en que de haberme puesto a escribir en de esta manera en el liceo y ser descubierta por el profesor, me habría obligado a leer mis anotaciones en voz alta. ¿Pueden imaginárselo? Hubiera sido más incomodo para el maestro, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Bendita sea la universidad entonces, donde no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Y regresando a la historia, les ofrezco este One shot (cosa que nunca había hecho en los fanfics), que surgió entre las pausas de las otras historia.

Quien sabe, tal vez algún día la alargue a una historia completa, pero primero están las historias en curso que ya algunos de ustedes conocen.

Así que hasta entonces, por lo menos tienen este retazo para disfrutar de una lectura sencilla y corta.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
